kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grass Land
|theme = Plains and hills |boss = Whispy Woods |mini-boss = Efreeti, Boboo |common enemies = Kirby's Dream Land 2: Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Crack-Tweet, Drifter, Flamer, Poppy Bros. Jr., Waddle Dee Kirby's Dream Land 3: Apolo, Babut, Bobo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Como, Dekabu, Glunk, Gordo, Kabu, Kapar, Keke, Loud, Mariel, Nruff, Oro, Pasara, Peran, Popon, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Sasuke, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Tick, Togezo, Waddle Dee, Yaban, Zebon }} Grass Land is the first level in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3. It is mostly flat, but has some hills and platforms. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Intro Parasol Kirby walks over to Rick, who is standing in a grassy field. Kirby hops onto Rick's back, and Rick balances Kirby on top of the parasol that is atop his nose. Rainbow Drop This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 3. Use Parasol with Rick to destroy the Ability Blocks. If Kirby doesn't have Parasol, it is available in the following room. This Rainbow Drop can be obtained without Rick, but it is slightly more difficult to perform. Copy Abilities Kirby's Dream Land 3 The boss of the level is Whispy Woods. Rick and Nago are the first animal friends to appear in this level. Intro This scene plays similarly to the one in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, but before Kirby can jump onto the back of his hamster buddy, his octopus friend ChuChu jumps onto Kirby's back instead. Rick watches dejectedly as Kirby and ChuChu spin away in their parasol. Missions *Don't step on the Tulips. *Show MuchiMuchi ChuChu's inhale. *Find the Gordo that Pitcher Man threw. *Reunite Chao & Goku. *Bring Kine to Mine. *Find Pierre's juggling shapes. Copy Abilities Related Quotes Music Trivia *The music for Stage 1 in Kirby's Dream Land 3 was remixed as the music for Stage 2 of Aqua Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Ravine Road in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and some stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Kirby Fighters sub-game, there is a stage based off of Stage 5 of Grass Land (Kirby's Dream Land 3). It is called Coo's Forest. This stage reappears in the sub-game's remake, Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *Scenery from Stage 3 of Grass Land (from Kirby's Dream Land 2) is used as a backdrop for Kirby's Dream Land 2-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. *Grass Land Stage 4's theme is reused in a portion of "Here Come the Squeaks" from Kirby: Squeak Squad. A remixed version of the music can also be heard in Kirby Star Allies on the stage Planet Misteen, the third stage of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Rick & Kine & Coo, some stage layout in Level 1 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Grass Land from Kirby's Dream Land 2. When playing as Gooey, part of Level 1 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Grass Land from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Gallery Image:Kirby_dream_land_3_nago_the_cat.JPG|Kirby and Nago in Kirby's Dream Land 3 es:Grass Land fr:Pays Herbe ja:グラスランド zh:青草绿地 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Grass Category:Forest